seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshiko Nakahara
Usually seen with her arms crossed and standing out in a crowd, Yoshiko Nakahara (良子 中原) is the Lieutenant of Squad 9 under the command of Captain Sora Katsumi-Hayato. She is Head of Seireitei Security and Supervising Chairwomen of the Shinigami Women's Association. Appearance At 6"5' Yoshiko towers even above most men in the Seireitei and this is a fact that she doesn't let people forget, using any opportunity to tower over people she meets. Her body is toned but not overly muscled, enough for them to be defined. Yoshiko's face has defined features, which can look quite sharp at times. She has golden brown eyes. Her hair is a deep red and when not tied up usually lies below her shoulders, otherwise it is tied into a tight knot to keep it out of the way. Her Shihakusho only differs in that it is sleeveless and her lieutenants badge is worn on her left arm Personality Yoshiko is usually a rather stoic, but laid-back person, despite this she tends to get involved in things rather quickly. She usually spars with multiple lower ranked members of her squad to try and improve her awareness and reflexes, knowing that her defence is her greatest strength. Yoshiko is also a rather protective person, of both herself and others, this manifests itself as a strong desire to become stronger so that she can protect those around her. History Zanpakutō: Ikirushirizoku (Living wall) When sealed Ikirushirizoku is a Katana about a meter in length with a straight edged blade set perpendicular to the tsuba. The blade is dark grey in colour and the grip is bound lazily in a pure white cloth. At the base of the hilt is a loop of red ribbon. 'Shikai:' Release command: Encase. Yoshiko takes ahold of her sword with both hands and when released the colour from the blade drains as a pure black liquid is produced by the hilt, the liquid then coats over the users arms and shoulders, and solidifies into an amorphous nigh-unbreakable second skin. Abilities: Lifeblood armour (Hitokichiyoroi 人生血鎧) Passive: Ikirushirizoku creates a metal like liquid that forms an amorphous armour over Yoshiko. This ability originally could only coat a single hand but with training this ability now coats both her arms up to her shoulder blades. Active: Yoshiko can, at will, change the shape/form of her Hitokichiyoroi into plates, blades and other shapes. She can do this without compromising her armour, but due to this being a fairly new ability she is not able to utilise it fully, only being able to make small constructs. Great shield wall (Odate kabe) 大盾壁 Yoshiko throws up a spare hand and creates a temporary wall/shield out of the black substance coating her arms to protect against an incoming attack. 'Bankai:' Upon activating her bankai Yoshiko plunges her zanpakuto into her chest, as she does this the sword melts into her Hitokichiyoroi and it begins to coat her entire body, including her head. When fully activated Yoshiko is clad only in the skin tight black substance, her head is also covered but leaves her face a featureless surface (This does not hinder her senses unless she wants it to). Her hair is also forced out of its knot so that it flows down her back. Bankai ability: Yoshiko is able to produce an ocean of her Hitokichiyoroi and able to form it into massive constructs, such as looming walls and intricate cascades of spikes. Inner world Shikai Ikirushirizoku's inner world is a massive wall that is seemingly infinite, the wall is around 2 kilometers high and set with an ocean on one side and a land mass with a village on the other. Statistics Available Kido: Bakudo #4 Hainawa Perks: Passive: Spirit Armor Active: Warding hands. Trivia Her theme song is Chinter's Will Her (Obligatory) favourite pokemon is Rayquaza.